malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Silchas Ruin
Silchas Ruin was a Tiste Andii and Soletaken.Midnight Tides, Dramatis Personae He was the son of Mother Dark and the brother of Anomander Rake and Andarist.Midnight Tides, Prologue, UK MMPB p.24-25 Among the Tiste Edur he was known as the Betrayer.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.129/130 Silchas was albino, with characteristic red eyes. He was tall and terribly gaunt, with smooth, almost translucent skin through which could be seen networks of blue-green veins and arteries. He had a hairless chest, long fingers, and thick, long white hair. He was a head or more taller than Scabandari. His Soletaken form was that of a giant bone-white dragon.Midnight Tides, Prologue, UK MMPB p.21 Silchas preferred to fight with two swords, one in each hand.Midnight Tides, Prologue, UK MMPB p.21/22 In Midnight Tides Prologue In the time of the Elder Gods shortly after the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, Silchas Ruin led the Tiste Andii contingent of a joint invasion of Tiste Andii and Tiste Edur legions through a rent into the Malazan world. Ruin and his four hundred thousand Andii fled the civil wars plaguing Kurald Galain while fellow commander Scabandari and his two hundred thousand Edur fled the rivening of Kurald Emurlahn. This led to a conflict between the Tiste and the new world's K'Chain Che'Malle on the plains of northern Lether. Ruin and Scabandari successfully brought down four K'Chain Nah'ruk Skykeeps using the Warrens of Starvald Demelain, Kurald Galain, and Kurald Emurlahn. Ruin was also blooded as he fought beside his legion against sixty thousand K'ell Hunters. The battle ended with the Tiste victorious, but Scadandari quietly held his own troops back and the Andii were ravaged by the K'Chain Che'Malle. Only a thousand survived. After the battle, Ruin named Scabandari "Bloodeye" for the blood that stained his vision. It was at this point that Scabandari betrayed the Andii, stabbing Ruin in the back and slaying the Andii survivors. Silchas was not killed outright, but was instead left to the mercy of an Azath House who kept him captive for an untold amount of time. Scabandari planned to track down and slay the other Andii already present on the world, but first was himself slain by the Elder Goddess, Kilmandaros.Midnight Tides, Prologue, UK MMPB p.19-25 In Tiste Edur oral tradition, Ruin and Scabandari's actions were reversed, with Ruin having "sought to murder Father Shadow at their very moment of triumph." As a result, he was known as the Betrayer and was greatly hated and feared by Scabandari's people. Main Story ] Silchas appeared to Trull Sengar as a wraith. Trull called him 'Betrayer'.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.129-131 He also appeared as a wraith in front of Seren Pedac and her travelling companions, Buruk the Pale and Hull Beddict.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.196-199 ]The Edur believed that Silchas had betrayed Scabandari rather than the other way round. Udinaas found out the truth from the wraith Wither.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.189/190/208 It was revealed that the Azath House that held Silchas captive was located in the modern, human city of Letheras. This same house had been decaying for a number of years and was close to death at the start of the novel. The undead child Kettle communicated with the imprisoned Silchas and eventually freed him. This was part of a bargain that Silchas had made with the House, the other part being that Silchas would kill some of the more dangerous inhabitants that would wrestle free of the House as it approached death. Before being freed from the Azath House, Silchas requested that Brys Beddict supply him with two swords. Kuru Qan choose the two Letherii swords Sarat Wept and Glory Goat from his own private collection for Brys to give to Silchas.Midnight Tides, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.465/475-478Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.518 Using the name Selekis, Silchas Ruin joined Seren Pedac, Fear Sengar, Kettle, and Wither to escape Letheras during the Tiste Edur invasion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.761-766 In Reaper's Gale ] Silchas became known as The White Crow.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 2, BCA edition p.52 He travelled with Clip, Fear Sengar, Seren Pedac, Udinaas and Kettle to the Refugium. There, he avenged himself and his people by using Scabandari's Finnest to seed an Azath House, sealing the gate to Starvald Demelain and fulfilling his vow to the Azath. Afterwards he flew to Letheras and attempted to attack the city to destroy the Letherii Empire, but was routed by Quick Ben, Fiddler and Hedge. In Dust of Dreams He led Rud Elalle away from the Refugium and the impending arrival of the Eleint. In The Crippled God Shadowthrone gifted him with a Hust sword carrying the chains of Ampelas, Kalse and Eloth. Along with Kagamandra Tulas, Telorast and Curdle, he fought to defend Korabas from the attacking Eleint in the 'War of Awakening'. He later met up with Nimander Golit and his people. In Forge of Darkness ] Silchas and his two brothers were given the title 'Son of Darkness' by Mother Dark, who was not their true mother.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3 His father was Nimander. Silchas Ruin's skin did not take on the ebon hue of the Tiste Andii like his brothers when exposed to Mother Dark. He was good friends with Scara Bandaris who arrived in Kharkanas with twenty-five Jheleck child Hostages. Silchas recommended the 'hounds' be given to Kagamandra Tulas to raise.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.450 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Quotes Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= Ruin by slaine69.jpg|link=File:Ruin by slaine69.jpg|Interpretation of Silchas Ruin by slaine69 Silchas by slaine69.jpg|link=File:Silchas by slaine69.jpg|''Silchas'' by Slaine69 Silchas ruin by slaine69.jpg|link=File:Silchas ruin by slaine69.jpg|''Silchas'' by slaine69 Silchas Ruin on horse by Puck.jpg|link=File:Silchas Ruin on horse by Puck.jpg|Interpretation of Silchas Ruin on horse by Puck Silchas Ruin by Puck.jpg|link=File:Silchas Ruin by Puck.jpg|Interpretation of Silchas Ruin by Puck The White Crow by Ylva Ljungqvist.jpg|link=File:The White Crow by Ylva Ljungqvist.jpg|Silchas Ruin by Ylva Ljungqvist Silchas ruin by deathris.jpg|Silchas Ruin by DeathriS Silchas Ruin by Dejan Delic.jpg|Silchas Ruin by Dejan Delic Silchas ruin by Dark.H.jpg|Silchas Ruin by Dark.H File:Silchas Ruin by Niva.jpg|Interpretation of Silchas Ruin by Niva |-|Spoiler images= The betrayer returns by Autumn Tavern.jpg|Silchas Ruin by Autumn Tavern|link=File:The betrayer returns by Autumn Tavern.jpg Silchas Ruin by Tommy Arnold.jpg|Silchas veering into his dragon form by Tommy Arnold (Official image) 2018 Autumn Tavern 1.png|Silchas meets Tulas by Autumn Tavern Notes and references de:Silchas Ruin Category:Tiste Andii Category:Ascendants Category:Males Category:Soletaken Eleint Category:House Purake